


The parallels between the two of us.

by nb_stories



Series: I am emotionally attached to Minecraft men, please help me. [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I dont know if it counts as comfort though, Memories, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), and he gets one, why does Minecraft roleplay do this to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_stories/pseuds/nb_stories
Summary: “As long as you don’t become the next Wilbur.”Why was that the phrase that echoed in his mind as he floated through the void? Why does he think of that once his life had ended?He laughs, he tried his hardest not to be like him, he really did. Now look at him, no more canon lives, destined to be a ghost for the rest of eternity. And he begins to wonder, when did he break that promise? Maybe it was an impossible ask to begin with. Maybe it was something he couldn’t have prevented. Maybe he and Wilbur were alike from the very beginning.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: I am emotionally attached to Minecraft men, please help me. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The parallels between the two of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!! This contains spoilers for the lore streams that happened on the 1st March. 
> 
> Haha I didn't I could get upset after watching Minecraft roleplay but I was proven wrong. I had so much other stuff to do and said I was going to write fluff/some happier au's (which are definitely on the way) but for some reason my brain was like: write sad stuff because it is a way of coping with what you have just watched.
> 
> So here is the result lol, hope you enjoy the fic!

Pain. _So much pain._

“Why don’t you go see him then.”

Then there was nothing. No more obsidian walls. No more humming of lava. No more violent punches from a psychopath wearing a mask. Just _nothing._

Then a voice spoke to him.

“As long as you don’t become the next Wilbur.”

It was Tubbo. He remembers the confrontation like it was yesterday. Two best friends, relationship strained by the threat of losing freedom, pulled apart by one man who had too much power. Why was that the phrase that echoed in his mind as he floated through the void? Why does he think of that once his life had ended? 

He laughs, he tried his hardest not to be like him, he really did. Now look at him, no more canon lives, destined to be a ghost for the rest of eternity. And he begins to wonder, when did he break that promise? Maybe it was an impossible ask to begin with. Maybe it was something he couldn’t have prevented. Maybe he and Wilbur were alike from the very beginning.

The beginning. That was a long time ago. Wat had started it was a drug van that somehow escalated into building a nation. A nation that they fought for, that they cried over, that they loved. Somehow the best and worse thing to ever happen to him.

Following Wilbur around, letting him give commands and orders. Was he like Wilbur back then? Both seemed to be too attached to their new home. Wilbur would declare they would fight for independence. Tommy would agree over and over again. Both donning smart uniforms to show Dream that they were being serious. Both willing to die for their nation. Both betrayed by the same man.

When it comes down to losing his first life, it was exactly like Wilbur’s. Led into a cramped room, not only him and Wilbur, but the rest of them, slaughtered by Dream and his friends. There wasn’t even time to process what was happening. Wilbur screamed. Then so did Tommy. Then their nation seemed even more broken than before.

But surely that didn’t mean he was _like_ Wilbur, right? All of them cared deeply for L’Manberg. All of them felt anger after the unexpected betrayal. It wasn’t just the two of them, it was everyone. 

Then one day it was just the two of them.

Escaping from the nation that they had lost to a crazed man with horns, Wilbur lost his second life. An arrow piercing straight through his chest as they fled. Tommy realised, looking back, it was hauntingly a familiar sight. Almost like Tommy had been months prior, arrow lodged into his heart as he desperately fought Dream in hopes that he would win back their freedom.

To be honest, it was ironic. Second lives lost by a bow and arrow. One man attempting to reform their home whilst the other was forced to run away from it. Both dying once again for L’Manberg. Both of them knowing they wouldn’t want to die for anything else. 

However then came Pogtopia, an era that Tommy would gladly forget. At what point did he stop idolising Wilbur and start fearing him? It all seemed to happen in a rush, one moment he was plotting taking back his nation, the next moment he was collecting a worryingly large amount of TNT. 

Obsessed with one single thing, L’Manberg. Wilbur was willing to do anything for it.

Sounded awfully similar to a certain blond and his set of discs. 

Tommy swore he wouldn’t be like him. But after the death of the man who he saw like an older brother, everything went downhill. Discs were all that occupied his mind. 

He lived so he could get back his discs, so he could have what was rightfully his.

Wilbur died for L’Manberg, so no one could have, what he believed, was rightfully his.

Then Doomsday came and the last trace of Wilbur was drowned out by the explosions and the sea of withers. Tommy didn’t have to worry about becoming like him. No more L’Manberg meant he could move on. No more conflict. No more nations. No more Wilbur.

So why did he decide against taking Dream’s last life in favour of reviving the dead man? Part of his mind yelled at him, warning him that he never wanted to see Wilbur ever again. The other part of his mind longing for one last embrace from the lively man he once knew. Before the wars happened, before the chaos started. He wanted that Wilbur back.

So, Dream was locked in prison. Tommy was finally taking a step away from his past in hopes of becoming a better person. He was nothing like Wilbur. _He was nothing like Wilbur._

Once and for all Tommy wanted to cut al his ties to the masked man. One last visit to mark the start of a new chapter. Of course, healing was still a work in process and chances are somethings would never change. He doubts he will never be able to not jump when an explosion rings out. He doubts he will never be able to feel safe whenever he takes his armour off. But this was a declaration of freedom. No more being used as a puppet in his sick mind games.

However, everything seemed to backfire. Trapped with the person he hated the most on this goddamn server. A room that was too small. Lava that was too close. Explosions that were too loud. But it was a week, he could pull through this, he would eventually be free. Sam will come and let him out and everything would be fine.

Sam never came to let him out.

Panic seized his body. Then a wave of anger, shouting about a revival book that obviously wasn’t real. Maybe he was scared that if it wasn’t true, he would never get to see Wilbur again. He pushed the thought down, returning to his resentment. Doubting someone he used to trust. He tried not to think about the image of Wilbur getting annoyed, ranting about how he didn’t trust anyone anymore, even Tommy. _He wasn’t like him._

Then the situation escalated. Dream was closing in on him, fists clenched, arms waving. Frustration seeping into each word he spat at the blonde. 

Then there was darkness. 

Which brought Tommy up to where he was right now. Tubbo’s statement lingering in his mind, rooted deep into his soul. _He wasn’t like Wilbur._ Their third lives were lost in such different ways, right? It doesn’t matter about his two lives prior, the third one was the most important, right? 

_“Kill me Phil.”_

_“Dream, you can’t kill me.”_

One man craving death.

The other challenging it.

A man wearing a beanie and holding a guitar. He died trying to stop change, making sure no one had happiness.

A boy with blond hair and skin littered with scars. He died trying to move on, hoping for a happier future for him and his friends.

Wilbur failed his final wish.

Tommy failed what was going to be his first step in the right direction.

Maybe the two weren’t so different after all. Both destined to die by looking death directly in the eyes. Their stories set in stone the minute they joined the server. Dream managing to weave his way into each of their lives, ruining it for both of them.

“Tommy?”

Turning around, he gasped. Speak of the devil. As if nothing had happened in the past year, Wilbur stood in front of him, eyes gentle yet tired, eyebrows furrowed. A small sting ran through his cheeks as he realised it was tears burning into his fragile, translucent skin.

“Tommy?” the man repeated, “you’re not meant to be here. Why are you here? _What happened?”_

Not responding, he just tackled the man, embracing him tightly. He didn’t care about the past. He didn’t care if he was like Wilbur. He didn’t care about anything.

Instead, he found comfort in the somewhat warm hug. Not paying any attention to anything, he focused on just the two of them. He had always promised Tubbo that he would never be like Wilbur. Maybe he broke that promise. Maybe it was inevitable. He wasn’t sure what had happened. 

What he did know though, after everything that had happened, it felt absolutely great to finally be in his friends arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> -nb :)


End file.
